Jak lód?
by Tyvara
Summary: Pomieszanie z poplątaniem, czyli luźna miniaturka z Grayem w wydaniu odrobinę OOC, zawiera spore ilości GraLu, jednostronnego GraJu, śladowe ilości NaLu.


Weszła w twoje życie gwałtownie i z buciorami – bo taka właśnie była; żywiołowa, wesoła, pełna energii. Chociaż nie unikasz odpowiedzialności, mimo wszystko przypominasz lód – a lód się nie zmieniał, chyba że zaczynał topnieć. Lód się nie ruszał – chyba że ktoś przesunął go lub rozpuścił. Początkowo przyjąłeś jej przybycie raczej obojętnie, a raczej jako fakt oczywisty – w końcu to tylko dziewczyna, kolejna w gildii, kolejna osoba, którą polubił Natsu. Kolejny członek rodziny. Czy na pewno?

Nie zaimponowała ci – owszem, wyglądała naprawdę dobrze, ale oprócz tego chyba niewiele. Nie panowała jeszcze najlepiej nad swoją magią Gwiezdnych Duchów, a przez większość potyczek Natsu lub ty musieliście ją ratować. Pomimo tego jednak zdarzało ci się z nią porozmawiać. Mimo braku wyjątkowych mocy (przynajmniej na początku) wykazywała się rozsądkiem i logicznym myśleniem. Przydało ci się to, nawet jeżeli ceną za to okazało się jej ciągłe plątanie się pod nogami.  
>Jednakże po tych paru rozmowach doszedłeś do wniosku, że wbrew pozorom można ją polubić, nawet w pewnym sensie przyzwyczajasz się do tego ciągłego pomagania. Wszyscy w Fairy Tail byli twoimi przyjaciółmi – gdybyś miał powiedzieć dlaczego, nie umiałbyś. Tak po prostu było i już. Nie przeszkodziło ci to otoczyć się pewną osłoną przed innymi – rzadko pokazywałeś coś dosłownie, wolałeś ukryć się za symbolem, jak na przykład przepychanki z Natsu (ale oczywiście to nie tylko przez to – on czasem <em>naprawdę <em>działał ci na nerwy!). Nikt tego nie roztrząsał, a już szczególnie ty, w końcu stworzyłeś drużynę razem z nim, Erzą, Happym i Lucy. Uważałeś tę ostatnią za jedną z najbliższych ci osób, lecz tylko do pewnego momentu. Od tego czasu patrzenie na nią powodowało szybsze bicie serca. Coraz częściej to robiłeś. Lubiłeś to. Sprawiało ci przyjemność patrzenie na jej uśmiech, na zgrabne nogi i smukłe dłonie. Lecz to wystarczało - nie pozwoliłeś gorącej krwi rozpuścić tej lodowej bariery, którą sobie narzuciłeś, nawet jeżeli od czasu do czasu siedzieliście ramię w ramię lub twoja dłoń opadała na jej. Nie potrzebowałeś niczego więcej, choć wywoływała taką, a nie inną reakcję w twoim ciele. To trwało pewien czas. Niezauważalnie wniosła w twoje życie trochę słońca i stopniowo nadtapiała barierę – powoli i konsekwentnie. Nie zauważyłeś, kiedy pomoc tej blondynce przestała cię męczyć i, choć nie przyznałbyś się do tego przed sobą, czekałeś, aż znów zacznie jej brakować na czynsz, bo to oznaczało wspólną misję. Przeszkadzało ci, że Lucy tak dogadywała się z Natsu, ale odrobinę. Bo ty wciąż tylko patrzyłeś. I to wystarczało.

Aż nagle pojawiła się Juvia. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło.

Im bardziej bowiem Juvia cię nękała, tym chętniej spędzałeś czas z Lucy. Gdy widziałeś zazdrość Juvii, od Lucy chciałeś coraz więcej. Wzrok powoli przestawał wystarczać. Pragnąłeś poznać smak jej ust. Poczuć jej ciało przy swoim i poznać jego temperaturę. Ale ona, chociaż nadal cię lubiła, zaczęła coraz bardziej zżywać się z Natsu. Ten kretyn niczego nie zauważał, ale rumieniła się na każdy komentarz Miry sugerujący, że ją i smoczego zabójcę łączyło coś więcej niż przyjaźń. Co prawda usłyszałeś kiedyś podobne słowa, ale tym razem obiektem zainteresowania była Lucy i ty sam. W tamtym momencie również miała różowe policzki, ale jednak dostrzegłeś różnicę między poprzednim a tym rumieńcem. Wtedy wściekłeś się i wyszedłeś, prawie trzaskając drzwiami. Za drzewem wciąż czaiła się Juvia. Spojrzała na ciebie, ale ty tylko prychnąłeś z pogardą. Już przywykłeś do jej irytującej obecności, w pewnym sensie stała się symbolem rutyny i pewnego porządku w twoim życiu. Z jednej strony to denerwowało – byłeś mężczyzną, pragnąłeś zmian, czegoś ekscytującego. Z drugiej strony lód potrzebował pewnej stabilności, by cała konstrukcja nie runęła – a dla ciebie Juvia była kimś takim, tak samo zresztą jak Lucy. Z tą różnicą, że podstawa Lucy czasem się chwiała i uciekała spod nóg, pod tobą zostawiając tylko dziurę. Juvia tworzyła most, po którym mogłeś przejść, nie zapadając się. Mimo że ze strony Lucy spotykałeś się z takim niezdecydowaniem, nie oznaczało to, że zacząłeś doceniać Juvię. Deszczowy mag niszczył ziemię swoimi łzami, rośliny zaczynały gnić w miejscu, do którego ograniczała upust swoich emocji. A ty nadal pozostałeś na to obojętny. Brałeś, nie dając wiele w zamian. Myślałeś, że tak już będzie zawsze lub że zmiana okaże się tą na lepsze.

Ale pewnego dnia Juvii zabrakło. Twój most runął – a ty razem z nim. Lucy z Natsu stworzyli coś zupełnie wyjątkowego – z Lucy dalej się przyjaźniliście, ale coraz częściej rozmawiali tylko we dwójkę, nawet Happy zostawiał ich i szedł na rybkę z większą niż zwykle częstotliwością. Gdy Juvii zabrakło, zacząłeś doceniać jej milczącą obecność, jej uczucie. Teraz podświadomie czułeś, że już za późno na zmiany. Włosy Juvii wcale nie były brzydsze niż te Lucy. Choć figura Lucy wyglądała bardziej kobieco, Juvia wydawała się bardziej krucha i to właśnie ona potrzebowała podzielenia się twoją lodową osłoną przed światem. Juvia okazała się potężniejsza od Lucy – nie tylko w sensie magicznym, również ludzkim – znalazła w sobie siłę, by porzucić i wyrzec się tego, co było jej najdroższe, ale zarazem również tego, co najbardziej ją niszczyło. Zaczęła siebie szanować, więc ty zacząłeś szanować ją. Zacząłeś tęsknić. Zaczęło ci zależeć.

Ale to wciąż za mało. Gdy zabrakło Juvii, zacząłeś odsuwać ludzi coraz dalej od siebie, nawet jeżeli stanowili część Fairy Tail - Lucy to nie wyjątek. Stałeś się jak lód – budzący niechęć i zniechęcenie swoim milczeniem i ponurą potęgą, zimny przy bliższym dotyku, zimny aż do bólu. Lecz ten lód nigdy nie nabierał ostrych kształtów, nigdy nie ranił tych, których miałeś obok siebie dzień w dzień. Podświadomie czułeś, że przynajmniej tyle mogłeś dla niej zrobić.

Wróciła do ciebie historia, którą kiedyś usłyszałeś od Ur. O chłopcu i dziewczynce, którzy znaleźli się w krainie wiecznej zimy. Lubiłeś tę baśń, lecz wtedy nie rozumiałeś, dlaczego to lód nie był twoim przyjacielem. A teraz sam przypominałeś Kaia w pałacu Królowej Śniegu.

A gdzie twoja Gerda?


End file.
